Je veux pas être à côté de toi !
by Balayah
Summary: Si seulement je n'étais pas arrivé en retard ! Je ne serais pas à côté toi.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une petite fiction faite par un élan d'inspiration, elle pourrissais dans mes documents, donc je me suis dit "Pourquoi ne pas la poster ?" J'écrirais éventuellement une suite si elle plaît, alors manifestez-vous ! xD

Je n'oublie pas mes autres fictions pour autant éè

* * *

Je me réveille péniblement, presque aveuglée par les quelques rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à traverser les volets . Je jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers mon réveil, histoire de voir combien de temps il me restait à roupiller tranquillement. Huit heures et demi. Je me recouvra de ma couette, bien au chaud. Huit et demi.. Hm.. Hein ?! Huit heures et demi ?! Kyaaah je suis plus qu'en retard!Les cours on déjà commencé ! Ce fichus réveil n'a pas sonné ! Je sauta du lit, je mis mes chaussons en quatrième vitesse, je dévalais les escaliers à la Tarzan, manquant de tomber.

Je pris sur la table la première chose qui me passait sous la main à grignoter, c'est à dire un croissant.

Je remontai à toute allure pour prendre mon uniforme dans ma chambre, je me précipita vers la salle de bain, pour me vêtir, j'enfilai ma chemise puis je la boutonna à une main (Pas évident!) car l'autre était prise par la brosse à cheveux, qui attaquait les nœuds qui étaient plutôt nombreux. Je fis ma coiffure habituelle d'une façon pas très soignée en même temps que de manger mon croissant. Je mis ma cravate qui était aussi mal mise, desserrée. Je fini de m'habiller, brosser les dents à toute vitesse pour enfin sortir de la maison à huit heures quarante.

En dix minutes j'avais réussis à me préparer, enfin, des marathon comme ça j'en ferais pas tout les matins, et mon réveil était condamné à la torture pour m'avoir mis en retard !

Je dévalais les rues à une vitesse phénoménale, ne laissant pas mes jambes se fatiguées et mon dos saturé par le lourd poids que pesait mon sac. J'étais arrivée à peu près en milieu de chemin pour me rendre compte que j'étais ... En chaussons.

Noooon, qu'elle cruauté ! Je dois faire demi-tour.. J'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça ? Hein ?!

Je rebroussa le chemin, piquant un sprint comme je ne l'avais jamais fait, pour arriver enfin chez moi, essoufflée comme jamais. J'ouvris la porte pour voir mes précieuses bottines trôner à côté de l'escalier. Je me débarassas de ces maudits chaussons pour enfiler mes **bottines **le plus vite possible.

Et voilà que je repris un sprint, bien plus intense que l'autre dû à mon essouflement et au fardeau qu'était mon sac ! Et surtout que j'avais déjà fait un sprint d'enfer tout à l'heure, je me demande si je vais arriver à destination vivante. Même avec le peu de monde dans les rues j'arrivais à bousculer deux ou trois personnes et trébucher quatre ou six fois.

Arrivée **enfin **à destination, j'eus le droit à la remarque du concierge que j'avais croisé dans les couloirs « C'est pas une heure pour arriver en cour Mam'selle ! » je ne préférais pas répondre , j'étais déjà assez en retard comme ça et je cherchais désespérément la salle N° 32.

Dix minutes plus tard...

Je trouva enfin cette fichue salle n° 32, il faut vraiment que je reprenne l'habitude. Je repris quelques secondes mon souffle, mon pauvre cœur battais à cent à l'heure. Je frappa à la porte, pour l'ouvrir. Je balaya du regard la salle de classe, puis je détourna mon regard vers le professeur qui n'avais pas vraiment l'air ravis. Je ne trouva qu'un « Excusez-moi pour mon retard » à dire, un peu embarrassée par les yeux de tout les élèves qui étaient braqués sur moi.

« Hé bien, vous trouvez le moyen d'être en retard le jour de la rentrée des classes , vous faites fort. Dépêchez-vous de vous asseoir. »

S'asseoir. De un, tout les élèves ont leur regard braqués sur moi, de deux toutes les places sont prises sauf une au fond... À côté de .. Gnééé ?!

La seule place de libre était au fond côté fenêtre à côté de.. de.. De Sting Eucliffe ?

Je m'explique : Sting est à la fois le plus craquant, le plus beau, le plus populaire ET le plus macho, arrogant ET -selon les rumeurs que je n'ai pas du tout du mal à croire- un véritable don juan.

Je devrais être contente, seulement je ne le suis pas du tout ! Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre, sûrement parce que maintenant toutes les filles de ma classe me fusillent du regard, et si c'était réellement des fusils je serais déjà morte une vingtaine de fois.

DONC je pris place à côté de Sting, qui regardais dehors. Le cour n'avais pas vraiment l'air de l'intéresser. Et je le comprends. Qui aime les cours de se vieux babouin de Faust ? Erza, et les suicidaires.

Je soupira après quelques instants, toujours observée par, mes camarades féminines veeeertes de jalousie (Plus vertes que elles tu meurs ! ) Je vais sortir vivante d'ici ? Bah, mieux vaut les ignorés elles, et Sting par la même occasion. Et pour ça, je scruta mon emploie du temps. Ah, j'y pense, je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Je me nomme Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia, dix-sept ans issue d'une famille de riches bourgeois. J'en suis à ma deuxième année à l'université magique de Fairy Tail, où l'année passée je me suis fait de supers amis. Malheureusement je n'en ai pas aperçus un seul dans la classe pour l'instant. L'horreur !

Je suis définitivement condamnée à passer le reste de mon année sans mes amis en classe, mais ce n'est pas le pire, le pire c'est que je ne pourrais pas changer de place de toute l'année, puisqu'on ne change PAS de salle ! Eh oui, on a un drôle de fonctionnement ici ! Appariement c'est pour éviter « D'avoir d'avantage à porter nos sacs trop lourds pendant les inter-classes ». L'idée m'aurais bien plu si je n'étais pas à côté d'un voisin indésirable !

Bien sûr n'importe quelle fille sautillerais de joie de pouvoir être à côté du garçon le plus populaire de l'université, mais pas moi ! Il n'est pas repoussant -loin de là- mais.. Rhaaa pourquoi j'aurais à me justifier de toute manière ? Hein ?! Je deviens folle.

Je regarda sans en avoir l'air mon indésirable voisin, il était beau comme un dieu, pas étonnant qu'il ai toutes ces filles à ses pieds, être d'un blond clair, avoir les traits parfaitement réguliers, les yeux anormalement bleus turquoises , une cicatrice qui lui donnais un petit côté bagarreur, comment laisser une fille indifférente ? Le pire c'est qu'il en profitais bien, à leur faire des clins d'œil et d'enchaîner les conquêtes amoureuses qui ne duraient pas plus d'une semaine. Je sais, la perfection n'existe pas, mais Sting lui accumulais les défauts sur défauts.

Aucune chance que je tombe sous son charme.

Bref, je continuais à la regarder du coin de l'œil, n'osant sûrement pas tourner la tête. Au bout d'un certain temps, c'est lui qui tourna la tête (N'allez pas croire que je vais le faire à mon tour !) et me regarda fixement, nos regards ne se croisèrent que quelques secondes, car je dévia des yeux immédiatement, ce qui lui fit échapper un rire moqueur. Et je ne jeta plus un seul regard, mais je sentais qu'il me regardait toujours lui, ce qui avait le don de me mettre mal à l'aise et ça me mis encore plus mal à l'aise quand il se rapprocha de moi pour me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille :

- Je sais que je ressemble à un dieu, mais ne profite pas trop du champ de vision que tu as, tu pourrais t'attirer les foudres de ces demoiselles. Me fit-il d'une voix suave.

Je sentis à ces mots, mes joues chauffer, elles devaient être cramoisies. Et Sting satisfait.

Les deux dernières heures de cour se passèrent tranquillement : Moi qui écoute, et lui qui regarde à la fenêtre (Ça devais être très intéressant pour qu'il la fixe comme ça ! ). Et enfin, la sonnerie de midi retentit ! J'allais enfin revoir mes amis, et oublier ce voisin...

Je me leva, me m'apprêtais à sortir de la classe. Je fis un quart de tour en regardant au sol, et je me cogna contre quelqu'un. Je leva la tête pour voir à ma stupéfaction Jellal ! Alléluia, je ne suis pas seule dans cette classe !

-Jellal ! Moi qui pensais que j'étais condamné à rester avec des personnes que je ne connaissais pas ! Je suis rassurée !

- Moi aussi au début je pensais être avec des inconnus, puis tu es arrivée 40 minutes après le début des cours... T'as fait quoi pour être en retard ?

-Disons que mon réveil avait fait grève...

-Dit plutôt que tu avais oublié d'allumer la sonnerie !

-Pas du tout !

Et on continua la discussion jusque dans la cour, quand soudain, j'aperçus une tignasse rose, et qui dit tignasse rose dit Natsu ! Je cria son nom en courant vers lui

-Natsuuuuuuuuu !

-Lucy ! Ça faisait longtemps !

-Oui ! Ça va ?

-Bien, et toi ?

-M'ui, dans ma classe je ne suis qu'avec Jellal !

-La chance.. Moi je suis avec Erza, l'horreur ! Fit-il d'un air terrifié.

-Je t'ai entendu ! Répondit une voix féminine et autoritaire qui venait de derrière le rose.

-Erza... Je t'avais pas vu, je disais justement combien j'étais content d'être dans la même classe que t.. Et bam ! Une patate d'Erza pour Natsu, une.

-Jubia est tellement heureuse d'être toute l'année scolaire avec Grey-samaaaaa !

-Pas moi. Répondit Grey, sûrement attristé d'être harcelé à l'avenir par Jubia.

Arrivé au self, Natsu et Grey (encouragé par Jubia!) se cognait dessus, Erza suppliait au cuisiner de lui donner un deuxième fraisier, au bord de l'énervement, que Jellal essayait de stopper, et moi.

Sting lui, était sur la table d'en face, avec une autre personne , Rogue je crois et deux ou trois autres filles, sûrement des groupies de Sting

* * *

Ça m'ennuie. Cette année je ne suis pas avec Rogue, moi qui pensait que j'allais être harceler par toutes les filles je me suis trompé. Un simple regard de tueur réussissait à leur faire peur. Ça m'amusait et d'un côté c'est ennuyeux.

Je pensais donc rester seul. Seulement, quelqu'un eu le malheur d'arriver en retard. Une jolie blonde, avec les formes plutôt généreuses.

La seule place libre était celle à côté de moi. Ça avait l'air de la déranger, et quand elle s'assit, elle m'ignorât.

Bon, ça m'arrange de ne pas à avoir une de ces nanas qui passent leurs temps à faire les yeux doux. Mais elle, elle était totalement coincée.

Seulement j'avais envie de m'amuser.

Je remarqua, qu'elle me regardais, discrètement, du coin de l'œil, pensant certainement que je ne la voyait pas.

Je me tourna donc vers elle, elle détourna aussitôt du regard. Je m'approcha d'elle pour lui chuchoter une de mes remarques qui la fit rougir. Amusant. Oui, cette année s'avère être amusante.

* * *

La fin de la journée se passa tranquillement... après avoir dit au revoir à mes amis, je franchis le portail de l'université à l'attente de mon bus. Mon père est riche, et pourtant trop radin pour me payer un taxi. Ou un conducteur.

Soudain, une voix m'interpella

-Oï, Blondie.

Blondinette ? Qui était cet _andouille_ pour m'appeler comme ça ?!

Je me tourna donc vers la droite, là d'où venait la voix.

Je me retrouva en face de Sting, avec son sourire arrogant collé au visage. J'affichai un mine surprise, ce qui avait l'air de le rendre satisfait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je le plus naturellement que je pouvais.

Il me souri et s'avança vers moi, pour mettre sa tête à la taille de la mienne...

* * *

À suivre. 8D.


	2. Chapter 2

Nyahahah ! Voici le prochain chapitre ! C'est dingue comment j'ai plein d'idées pour mes fictions en ce moment ! o:

Je prépare un long chapitre pour ma fiction "Arrogance Absolue", et une nouvelle fiction, eh non, ce ne sera pas sur du Sting x Lucy, je change de bord ! :p

Petite note pour le dernier chapitre : Eh non, à la fin Sting ne s'apprêtait pas à embrasser Lucy, nonmého !

* * *

- Oï, blondie.

La voix venait de droite, je me retourna pour voir en face de moi Sting. J'affichai une tête surprise, qui avait l'air de le satisfaire. Il s'approcha de moi, et mis sa tête à la taille de la mienne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Malgré que nos visages sont relativement éloignés, je pouvais sentir son souffle arriver sur mon visage.

- Je te propose de venir dîner chez moi, tu pourras... Me mater sous n'importe quel angle sans aucune gêne.

Son ton était à la fois moqueur, sensuelle et arrogante, et évidemment je pris une teinte écarlate [et des frissons] mais je ne me laissais pas impressionner, fronçant les sourcils je lui répondit en haussant la voix

- Je refuse.

-Tu n'en a pas vraiment le choix.

Sur ce mots il me laissa un papier, et s'en alla.

Non mais pour qui il se prenait ?! Je fait ce que je veux d'abord !

Dix minutes étaient passées, le bus arriva enfin. Je pris place rapidement, posant ma tête sur la fenêtre. Dans les films la tête bouge pas, en vrai la tête rebondi. Bref.

Je déplia le papier que m'avait donner Sting qui était dans la poche de ma veste.

_ Pour j'ai gardé ça moi ?_

Je lis le bout de papier avec intérêt. « 25 Rue des Nymphes »

Rue des Nymphes ? Ainsi il habite dans le même quartier que moi ? Et si c'est la 25ème maison.. il habite juste en face de chez moi. Bizarre. Comment ça se fait que je ne l'avais pas su avant ?

Car le bus se stoppa à mon arrêt, je descendis et pris la direction qui menait à ma maison, plutôt belle, mes parents avaient largement les moyens.

J'ouvris la porte de la maison, monta les escaliers après avoir enlever mes bottines (sans mettre mes chaussons, ceux-là je ne les mets plus jamais de ma vie!)

Et si j'y allais ? Après tout ça ne peux pas être si horrible que ça. De ma fenêtre j'ai une bonne vision de sa maison, presque aussi belle que la mienne. Ses parents doivent avoir les moyens aussi.

Bon après tout je n'ai rien à perdre (et un repas à gagner!). Je me déshabilla pour mettre la plus belle robe que j'avais. Je me maquilla légèrement et fit un chignon soigné.

C'était autre chose que quand je suis en retard.

Il était arrivé vingt heures.

Je descendis, ouvris la porte de ma maison. Je traversa la route et alla jusque sa porte (plutôt grande, ça devais être un manoir.). Parcours du combattant dit donc.

Je sonna à la porte , un majordome m'ouvris.

-Oh, vous devez être Lucy, n'est-ce pas ?

Gné ? D'où il connaissait mon prénom ?

- Excusez-moi, je vais prévenir monsieur Sting.

Monsieur ? Alors comme ça Sting est issus d'une riche famille aussi ?

Le blond arriva à toute allure, son [censured] de sourire collé au visage.

-J'étais sûr que tu viendrais ? - Ah oui ? Fit-je perplexe

-Entre ! L'intérieur de la maison était tout simplement somptueuse, le lustre illuminé par d'indomptables bougies, l'architecture néo-classique, tout était magnifique !

-C'est beau.

-C'est sur moi que tu dois faire des compliments, pas sur le manoir.

Je leva les yeux exaspérée. Je vais devoir supporter ça toute l'année ?

- Alors, tu es venue comment ici ? En voiture ?

- J'habite juste en face, crétin !

-Ah ? C'est encore mieux alors, on pourra se voir.. Plus souvent. Me fit-il avec un sourire arrogant qui donnait l'envie de lui en mettre une...

-Rêve !

-Évidemment que je rêve, mais après tout, ils sont fait pour être réalisés, non ?

-Gmblr.

Il n'emmena dans une grande pièce qui s'avérait être la salle à manger, puisqu'une grande table trônais au milieu, garnie de nourriture.

- Installe-toi.

Je m'assis. Et il s'assit à son tour à côté de moi. Il se tourna vers moi, avec son sourire habituel qui ne voulais rien dire de bon.

-Sois ma nana.

* * *

Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre, étrangement.. Cour. Et étrange aussi. xD

J'avoue, j'avoue, je l'ai un peu baclé. :c

Avis (Des avis, donnez-moi des avis ! xD)/Tomates pourrîtes depuis 1789/Coup de manuel d'SVT sur la tête/Autre ?

PS : Je cherche un correcteur parce que.. Je fait encore et toujours des fautes ! T-T


End file.
